La Piedra De La Soledad
by Drako2005
Summary: Este fic lo escribí antes del sexto libro así que si no concuerda con el libro es por que es pura fantasía. Harry necesita encontrar una piedra mágica para regresar a Hogwarts, dejando a sus amigos atrás, ¿podrá soportar tanto tiempo sin Hermione? Cap 4 u
1. El Congreso y la Noticia

**El Congreso.**

Era una noche, con una neblina espesa, en un pequeño pueblo en Suecia. La noche estaba tranquila, hasta que un pequeño estallido sacudió a la calle Ringleteen. Del humo, provocado por el estallido, salió un hombre, alto, fuerte, con el pelo largo y rubio. Portaba unos guantes de hierro y su cinturón mágico. Este hombre se llamaba Thor, era un dios nórdico. El dios de la fuerza se dirigió hacia una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a escasos metros de él. La cabaña era una casa de madera, la más chica de la calle, y salía humo por el techo. Thor entró y se dirigió al sótano. El sótano era una habitación circular, con una mesa rectangular donde se encontraban los demás dioses nórdicos. Thor bajó las escaleras ante la mirada de todos. Finalmente alguien habló:

-Hasta que llegas muchacho, no te podíamos esperar todo el día, ¿sabes?- dijo un hombre alto, con una cabellera larga y negra. Este hombre era Njord, el dios del mar, del viento y del fuego.

-Tranquilo Njord, viejo amigo, seguro Thor tiene una buena explicación para esto- dijo Odín, el padre de los dioses. Este era un hombre fornido, alto, y con una cabellera larga y blanca, como la nieve.

-Lo siento, padre, es que un asunto en Alemania me mantuvo ocupado durante un tiempo- dijo Thor, mientras se sentaba- pero ya estoy aquí.

-Muy bien-dijo Odín-los he reunido aquí, porque un viejo amigo nuestro ha venido a mí a pedir nuestra ayuda.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?- dijo Hodr, el dios ciego. Hodr era alto, y con una cabellera larga y pelirroja.

-Claro, mi buen amigo, Hodr, el hombre de quién les habló es el gran hechicero, Albus Dumbledore.- dijo Odín.

-¿Y si es el gran hechicero que dices, porque no se las arregla el solo?- dijo un enfurecido Njord.

-Calma, Njord, lo que pasa es que el hechicero que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, ha regresado y Dumbledore no sabe como detenerlo- dijo Odín.

-¿Es el mismo hechicero con el que tuvimos que lidiar hace 10 años?- dijo el hijo de Njord, Frey, dios de la lluvia y del sol.

-Si, Frey, el mismo- dijo Odín- es por eso que lo he citado aquí hoy, para solucionar este problema.

-Yo propongo que nosotros mismos acabemos con el- dijo Tyr, dios del combate- creo que nosotros podemos solucionar el problema.

-Recuerda, hijo mío, que nosotros somos incapaces de aparecer ante cualquier humano, sea hechicero o no- dijo Odín.

-Entonces mandemos a alguien para acabar con el- dijo Heimdall, guardián de los dioses.

-Heimdall, amigo, ¿no crees que eso nos haría quedar mal delante de los humanos?- dijo Baldur, dios de la belleza y la gentileza.

Hubo murmullos de aprobación entre los presentes. Todos tenían diferentes propuestas y perspectivas sobre Lord Voldemort.

-Silencio, silencio- dijo Odín- tranquilos por favor, lo que necesitamos es tener calma y pensar en como deshacernos de este individuo.

-Pero, padre, Voldemort es un hechicero muy poderoso- dijo Ull, dios del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que los reuní aquí, para poder tratar de llegar a una solución- dijo Odín.

-Escuchen, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encargarnos de que se muera y así tratar con el aquí, cuando este junto a nosotros- dijo Njord.

-No, no, no- dijo Valí, el dios de los arqueros- solo necesitamos detenerlo, más no matarlo.

-No muchacho, tenemos que acabar con el, esa es la solución- dijo Njord.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, y empezaron a discutir. Los otros dioses comenzaron a tomar partido, y empezaron a discutir, sobre que era lo mejor. Odín, los observaba y meditaba sobre las actitudes tomadas por los dioses. Su esposa, Frigg, se acercó a el y le preguntó:

-Odín, ¿Por qué dejas que discutan?.

-Tranquila, querida, en algún momento sentaran cabeza y se callaran.

Poco a poco cada uno de los presentes, comenzaron a callarse, y a tratar de pensar la forma de detener a Voldemort. Frigg, se dio cuenta de que Odín los miraba de forma extraña, estaba enojado.

-Escuchen, no se dan cuenta de que Lord Voldemort, está cumpliendo su meta,- dijo Odín- nos está descontrolando y haciendo que discutamos por algo insignificante.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Bragui, dios de la sabiduría- cuando Voldemort fue derrotando por primera vez, fue por un niño, por lo que se el niño se llama Harry Potter, y ya se ha enfrentado a el en varias ocasiones. Lo que propongo es que le demos todos los objetos que tenemos de los herederos y enseñarlo ha usar sus poderes contra Lord Voldemort.

-Muy bien Bragui- dijo Odín- pero creo que necesitara ayuda. Y necesitamos encontrar a alguien que lo ayude en la lucha.

-Si, si, si, brillante plan- dijo Njord- pero no se han puesto a pensar que el muchacho estudia y no tendríamos tiempo para ayudarlo.

-Tranquilos, tengo el plan perfecto- dijo Vidar, el dios taciturno- miren, podríamos decirle a Dumbledore, que le diga al muchacho que tiene que hacer un viaje por el mundo, para encontrar la piedra mágica, que es el objeto que nos falta de los herederos. Cuando encuentre la piedra, regresará a Hogwarts y el tendrá que encontrar a los demás herederos y a sus protectores.

-Si, muy bien, pero donde los enseñaremos a controlar sus poderes- dijo Loki, dios de la suerte.

-Muy fácil- dijo Vidar- le diremos a Dumbledore, que haga el Torneo de las Cuatro Escuelas, y por medio del cáliz de fuego, haremos que el nombre de los herederos y protectores salga.

-Y, con todo esto ¿a que llegamos?- dijo Forseti, dios de la amistad.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, en el Torneo de las Cuatro Escuelas, los ocho competidores, por escuela, tienen tiempo para estudiar las siguientes pruebas. Pues utilizaremos ese tiempo, para ayudar a los muchachos a controlar sus poderes- dijo Vidar.

-¿Y se puede saber quiénes ayudarán al tal Potter en esto?- preguntó Hodr.

-Thor, Baldur, Frey, necesito que ustedes se encarguen de eso, necesito que investiguen quiénes son los herederos y los identifiquen. En cuanto lo sepan, síganlos, quiero saber todo de ellos- ordenó Odín.

-Antes de que se vayan- dijo Vidar- necesito decirles algo, para que esto funcione y Harry se vaya de viaje, necesitamos separar a Harry de sus amigos, de eso se tienen que encargar ustedes.

Los tres dioses asintieron y salieron a hacer la tarea que les había sido asignada.

-Alguien tiene que comunicarle esto a Dumbledore- dijo Njord.

-Cierto, Heimdall, Valí y Vidar, ustedes se encargaran de eso, tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Odín.

-Padre, antes de irnos, creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Valí.

-Si, hijo, dime- contestó Odín.

-Bueno, nosotros no nos podemos aparecer ante los humanos, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para que los herederos y los protectores controlen sus poderes sin nuestra enseñanza?

-Cierto, ese si es un problema- dijo Njord.

-Esperen- dijo Bragui- tengo la solución. Podemos revivir a algunos muchachos y enseñarles los poderes, que Potter y sus amigos tienen que controlar y hacer que se hagan amigos de Potter y entren a Hogwarts con el, y les daremos la tarea de que los enseñen a controlarlos.

-Buena solución, hijo, tú te encargaras de eso, junto con Tyr y Forseti- dijo Odín- busquen alguien que ellos no conozcan y hagan que Harry los encuentre en su viaje y lo ayuden. Recuerden denles el don de la magia, y tráiganlos para su enseñanza.

-Claro, padre, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Forseti.

Los dioses fueron saliendo de la sala uno a uno y cada quién iba a hacer lo que se les había asignado, dejando a Odín y a Njord solos.

-Odín, tengo una última pregunta hacia ti- dijo Njord- ¿Cómo es que no nos ven los humanos y Dumbledore si?

-Muy buena pregunta, Njord,- respondió Odín- Dumbledore puede vernos porque el fue el que nos salvó cuando estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo frente a Zeus y pues como recompensa le obsequié ese privilegio.

Dicho esto, los dos dioses supremos, salieron de la cabaña donde se encontraban, para ir a sus aposentos a descansar. Mientras tanto Heimdall, Valí y Vidar se preguntaban donde estaba Hogwarts.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, alto, con una barba larga y plateada, miraba por la ventana de su despacho. Implorándole al cielo que nada de lo que había ocurrido el verano anterior fuera verdad. Se sentía nervioso, sentía que algo pasaría pero se preguntaba que. En la habitación circular, todo estaba ordenado, menos el escritorio. En el escritorio había muchos pergaminos y unos cuantos libros abiertos. Mientras el reloj de péndulo, iba de un lado a otro, Albus Dumbledore regresaba a su escritorio para examinar las hojas de los libros que tenía enfrente. De pronto una luz cegadora iluminó el cuarto, dejando a Dumbledore completamente ciego durante unos instantes. Cuando recuperó la visibilidad, había tres hombres en el centro del despacho, todos con una pequeña luz que iluminaba el cuarto en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Albus Dumbledore?- preguntó un hombre delgado, con una barba rojiza.

-Si, ¿Quién me busca?- contestó Dumbledore.

-Somos los dioses nórdicos- mientras decía sus nombres, los señalaba- el es Heimdall- señalo a un hombre corpulento- el es Valí, y yo soy Vidar.

-Supongo que los envió Odín.

-Si, claro- respondió Valí.

-¿Y cuál es su respuesta?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Lo ayudaremos- dijo Heimdall- pero usted tendrá que hacer algunas cosas por nosotros.

-Si, díganme.

Inmediatamente Vidar le empezó a contar el plan, Dumbledore los veía y en el fondo supo que había actuado sabiamente. La presencia de los dioses hacía que Dumbledore se pusiera tenso. La presencia de estos hombres era muy fuerte y ponían nervioso a cualquiera. Vidar le dio las instrucciones a Dumbledore y le aclaró que tenía que hacerlas tal como el lo había dicho.

-Entiendo, díganle a Odín que agradezco su ayuda y que en cuanto a los mortífagos no se preocupe, la Orden ya está en ese asunto- dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno, entonces creo que nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Valí.

-Antes de que se vayan, quiero recordarles que esto solo será el año que viene y trataré de no pedir su ayuda nunca más- afirmó Dumbledore.

-Si, lo sabemos señor- dijo Heimdall- bueno vámonos.

Una luz cegadora, volvió a inundar el despacho, y los tres dioses desaparecieron. Dejando a Dumbledore, pensando en la forma en que había actuado. El sabía que no había otra opción, pero darle un año a Harry, no sabía si eso era lo correcto. Caminó hasta su perchero, tomó su sombrero y su túnica para viajar y salió del despacho.

La noche caía en la calle de Privet Drive. Todo estaba oscuro, había diferentes automóviles aparcados en las aceras y una ráfaga de viento se sintió. Por la calle un hombre de barba plateada, alto, y refinado veía como había cambiado la calle, que hace casi 15 años había pasado por primera vez. Se recargó enfrente de la casa número 4. Dumbledore observa la ventana del segundo piso de la casa, tenía la luz encendida, y un chico se asomaba. Este chico era Harry Potter, Dumbledore lo conocía muy bien, recordaba a sus padres, y recordaba todos los momentos que el y sus amigos vivieron en Hogwarts. Recordó todo lo ocurrido al verano pasado el verano anterior. Y cuando tuvo que acudir a los dioses nórdicos. No sabía como tomaría la noticia Harry. Sabía que para poder hacer que Harry se fuera, tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando entre Ron y Hermione, tenía que contarle que Ron y Hermione tenían una relación. No sabía como pero tenía que hacerlo, por su bien, tenía que hacerlo. Dumbledore se decidió a entrar, se acercó a la puerta y tocó. La puerta se abrió y apareció un señor regordete, parecía que no tenía cuello, tenía un bigote prominente, y se veía que los años ya habían pasado por el, este hombre era, Vernon Dursley. Al ver a Dumbledore en la puerta su expresión cambió por completo.

-¡¡Que demonios hace usted aquí!!- gritó el Tío Vernon.

-Gracias por la bienvenida- dijo Dumbledore- he venido a hablar con Harry.

-¡¡NO!!- volvió a decir el Tío Vernon- usted no le meterá ideas locas al chico.

-Primero, creo que sería correcto invitarme a pasar- dijo Dumbledore- y lo que le tengo que decir a Harry, le interesará saberlo.

Dicho esto Dumbledore apartó al tío Vernon de la entrada y entró en la casa. Al verlo, Dudley, corrió hacia la cocina por su madre. Petunia Dursley, salió de la cocina con Dudley a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a Dumbledore.

-Hola Petunia- dijo Dumbledore- le estaba preguntando a tu esposo si puedo ver a Harry.

-S…si si adelante.

Dumbledore miró a los tres Dursley, y subió las escaleras. Sabía cual era el cuarto de Harry, por que lo había visto en la ventana. Llegó hasta su puerta y tocó, nadie contestó y Dumbledore tomó la decisión de entrar y abrió la puerta. Lo siguiente que vio no le gustó nada: Harry se encontraba tirado en su cama, había ediciones del Profeta regadas por el suelo, tenía su baúl abierto y había plumas de lechuza por todas partes.

-Hola Harry- dijo Dumbledore, se sorprendía del estado en el cual se encontraba el muchacho.

Al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, Harry se paró y volteó a verlo. El aspecto del muchacho era terrible, estaba pálido y se veía un poco más delgado. Tenía los ojos rojos del llanto, y unas ojeras que mostraban que no había dormido bien los últimos días. Su único momento de felicidad era cuando llegaba a su mente, Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga y su amor imposible.

-Hola profesor- dijo Harry, no sabía como reaccionar ante tan inesperada visita.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Bien, profesor- dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Harry, vengo a darte un par de noticias- dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Harry con tristeza.

Dumbledore no sabía como tomaría la noticia el muchacho. El decirle que tenía que salir de viaje, durante un año y dejar atrás a sus amigos. Y también se encontraba con ese problema, como hacer para que Harry dejara de tener contacto son sus amigos. Ellos, los cuáles habían ayudado a Harry en todos sus problemas, eran el mayor apoyo de Harry Potter y separarlo de ellos iba a ser muy difícil.

-Lo que sucede, Harry,- dijo Dumbledore- es lo siguiente: Voldemort se está volviendo cada vez más poderoso, y me vi obligado a pedir la ayuda de los dioses nórdicos y ellos llegaron a una conclusión.

Dumbledore no sabía como decirle que tenía que dejar todo para ir a un viaje donde tenía que encontrar la Piedra de la Soledad, y que tenía que dejar a sus amigos.

-¿Cuál fue la conclusión, Profesor?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, Harry, tendrás que hacer un viaje por Europa, dejando Hogwarts y a tus amigos por un año.

-Pero, ¿Por qué, profesor?- preguntó Harry, no sabía para que iba a hacer ese viaje y no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Hermione todo un año, sin saber que le pasaba en su ausencia.

-Verás, Harry, cuando Lord Voldemort era Tom Riddle, tenía una piedra que lo ayudaba a vivir con la soledad. La piedra es un objeto creado por el mismo Voldemort, y lo que hace es absorber todos tus momentos de soledad, provocando que en determinado momento te quedes solo y sin amor.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero, ¿para qué la necesitamos, profesor?- preguntó Harry.

-Verás, la piedra absorbió todos los momentos y recuerdos donde Voldemort se encontraba solo, faltándole amor. Necesitamos esa información, para saber exactamente que fue lo que le pasó a Voldemort a través del tiempo, que hizo que este se volviera un ser maligno. Lo necesitamos para poder pensar como el y así acabar con el.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero, ¿y mis amigos?, ¿Cómo los voy a dejar?- preguntó Harry.

Este era el punto donde Dumbledore tenía que actuar, era el punto al cuál el más temía. Tener que separar a Harry de sus amigos.

-Harry, piensa un poco, el asunto del Ministerio está muy reciente, no sabemos como reaccionarían si les dijeras que te acompañaran en este viaje.- dijo Dumbledore, no le gustaba la idea de separarlo de sus amigos pero sabía que solo así Harry iría solo al viaje.

Harry pensaba en las últimas palabras que había dicho su profesor, Dumbledore tenía razón. Después de lo de ministerio, la muerte de Sirius y la profecía, no podría soportar la muerte de alguien más y menos de sus amigos, en especial la de Hermione.

-Tiene razón, profesor, pero ¿Qué pasará con mis estudios?.

-De eso no te preocupes, Harry, si recuperas la Piedra, me encargaré de que el Ministerio te tomé en cuenta esta tarea como si fuera un año más en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado la medianoche. Se levantó de la cama y vio al muchacho. Harry tenía su vista clavada en el piso, no sabía si esto era lo mejor pero siempre había confiado en Dumbledore y este era el momento de hacer lo que el le aconsejara.

-Bueno, Harry, mañana te mandaré una carta diciéndote a donde tienes que ir y que hacer ahí.- dijo Dumbledore- ¿te quieres despedir de tus amigos?.

-No- dijo Harry, esto dejo impresionado a Dumbledore- prefiero que no se enteren, quiero que sientan que ya me olvidé de ellos, así no serán blanco de Voldemort.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Si, profesor, si me separó de ellos Voldemort creerá que ya no me interesan y no hará nada contra ellos en mi ausencia.

-Esta bien, Harry, se hará como tú digas- dijo Dumbledore- ten cuidado en tu viaje, muchacho, nos mantendremos en contacto.

Dicho esto, Dumbledore salió del cuarto para hablar con los Dursley, dejando a un Harry, tiste y lleno de preguntas sin respuesta.


	2. Las Últimas Cartas y la Primera Parada

**Las Últimas Cartas y La Primera Parada.**

Harry Potter se despertó pensando en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Deseaba pensar que fuera un mal sueño y que nunca hubiera pasado, no quería dejar a sus amigos y mucho menos a Hermione, su amor imposible. Estiró su mano hasta la mesita junto a su cama y tomó sus lentes. Cuando Harry se los puso, vislumbró varias lechuzas en la ventana, una de ellas era la suya. La lechuza blanca como la nieve llamada, Hedwig, llevaba un paquete de cartas, que Harry reconoció como las cartas de Hogwarts. Atrás de ella había dos lechuzas más. Una era Errol, la lechuza de Ron, y la otra era una lechuza parda, que Harry nunca había visto.

Harry se levantó de su cama y miró su reloj, el reloj marcaba las 10 en punto. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, las tres lechuzas entraron y dejaron las cartas en la cama de Harry, y se dirigieron a la jaula de Hedwig. Harry examinó las cartas que habían caído en su cama, se sorprendió al ver que las cartas de Hogwarts eran dos, pero ninguna era como las que había recibido en años anteriores. Estás cartas eran mas ligeras que las demás. Las siguientes cartas eran de Ron y de Lupin, y la última era de la persona más importante en su vida, Hermione Granger. Harry tomó la carta de Lupin y la abrió, la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás?, espero que estés bien y quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, y te doy mis condolencias con respecto a Sirius. También te informo que Grimmuald Place a te pertenece, ya que tu eres el heredero de Sirius, también Kreacher a pasado a tu posesión._

_Quiero que sepas que me he mudado por un tiempo a casa de los Weasley, porque la Orden no cree conveniente que Grimmuald Place siga siendo su sede. Dumbledore me ha informado sobre tu viaje y espero que tenga razón y todo salga como lo planeado. La Orden está al tanto de este viaje y espero que nos mantengamos en contacto durante el transcurso de este._

_Mucha suerte _

_Remus J. Lupin_

_PD: Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, en el sobre te envío tu regalo. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para convertirme en tu tutor, pero no te garantizo nada. Te avisaré si hay alguna novedad, hasta luego Harry._

Harry acabó de leer la carta, tomó el sobre y lo volteó. Del sobre salieron un anillo con un diamante incrustado, un collar con un dige y otro anillo dorado con sus iniciales grabadas. Todo esto venía junto con una pequeña nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Harry:_

_El anillo con el diamante le perteneció a tu madre, fue el anillo que le dio James de compromiso. El collar le ha pertenecido por décadas a la familia Potter y el otro anillo es un regalo mío._

_Atte: Remus J. Lupin._

Harry tomó el anillo y el collar, y los apretó con su mano, mientras unas cuántas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Esos objetos significaban tanto para él, eran pertenencias de sus padres, eran de las pocas cosas que tenía de ellos. Se limpió las lágrimas y puso las joyas en la mesita junto a su cama. Inmediatamente tomo el otro anillo y lo examinó. Era un anillo totalmente de oro y tenía grabadas las palabras: _Harry Potter_. Harry se puso el anillo en su dedo índice y tomó la carta de Ron. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien y que tus tíos no te estén tratando mal. Lamento lo de Sirius y tienes todo mi apoyo, como te lo había dicho antes. Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que te la pases muy bien._

_También te tengo una noticia, no se como decírtelo así que voy a tratar de ser lo más directo posible. Recuerdas cuando hablamos de lo que sentíamos por Hermione, pues te tengo una noticia, Hermione y yo somos novios._

_Atte: tu amigo, Ron Weasley._

_PD: Hermione te enviará nuestro regalo._

Harry se desmoronó al leer la carta de Ron. Después de decirle a Ron lo que sentía por Hermione, se entera de esto. No lo podía creer, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, la había perdido, había perdido a Hermione Granger para siempre. En ese momento Harry sintió algo hacia su mejor amigo, algo que no había sentido nunca, en ese momento: lo odiaba. Harry rompió la carta de Ron y la tiró a la basura. Le costaba trabajo creer que su amigo lo había traicionado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry tomó la carta de Hermione y se dispuso a leerla, no sin antes suspirar por el amor que había dejado pasar durante 5 largos años.

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola, espero que estés bien y que lleves lo de Sirius con mucha tranquilidad. Supongo que Ron, ya te dio la noticia, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy. Aunque desearía que estuvieras aquí con nosotros._

_Espero con ansias que llegue el 1 de septiembre, para poder vernos y explicarte como pasó todo. Dumbledore ya nos dijo que no podrás venir antes como todos los veranos. Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y espero que te la pases bien. Haber si logras ir al Callejón Diagon, en dos semanas para comprar las cosas de Hogwarts y poder vernos. Te envío tu regalo y espero que te guste. Es de mi parte y también de Ron._

_Besos y abrazos_

_Tu amiga: Hermione Granger._

Harry tomó el paquete que venía junto con la carta y lo abrió. Se encontró con un álbum de fotos que contenía fotos de ellos tres. Estaba dividido en tres secciones, una donde solo había fotos de el y Ron, otra donde había fotos de los tres y la última, y la que más le gustó a Harry, donde había fotos de el y Hermione. Seguían corriendo lágrimas por sus ojos pero se armó de valor y se las limpió.

-Es mejor que me olvide de ellos- se dijo a sí mismo- y principalmente de ella, porque de otra manera no podré soportar tanto tiempo sin verla y los dos acabarán muertos, esa es mi maldición. Solo espero que la cuides Ron, se que contigo estará mejor.

Después de limpiarse las lágrimas, Harry tomó las dos cartas que venían de Hogwarts, sabía muy bien de quién eran las dos, las reconoció enseguida. Una tenía una caligrafía que el conocía muy bien, la carta era de, Albus Dumbledore. La otra carta era de su gran amigo, Rubeus Hagrid. Harry comenzó a abrir la de Hagrid y leyó su contenido:

_Querido Harry:_

_Escribo para pedirte que te cuides en tu viaje, en cuanto pueda yo iré a buscarte y te ayudaré, pero por el momento la orden me necesita. También te escribo para decirte que te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y para ofrecerte mi apoyo por lo ocurrido con Sirius._

_Atte: Hagrid._

_PD: Lamento que mi carta sea muy corta, pero estoy en una misión de la Orden, te mando tu regalo, espero que te guste._

Harry tomó la carta y la puso sobre la carta de Hermione y de Lupin. Tomó el paquete que le había enviado Hagrid y lo abrió. Encontró un pastel, como el que Hagrid le había echo cuando lo conoció y encontró un kit nuevo para su escoba. Harry colocó su nuevo kit debajo la cama y se dispuso a leer la carta de Dumbledore, no sabía que diría la carta pero sabía que era algo relacionado con el viaje que tendría que hacer.

_Estimado Harry:_

_Como te informe ayer, tendrás que hacer un viaje. Este viaje es muy importante para que puedas derrotar a Voldemort. Lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que la Piedra está en algún lugar cerca de Italia, pero no estamos seguros de su ubicación exacta. La Orden tratará de mantenerte informado de lo que ocurre aquí y de cualquier novedad que sepamos._

_Lo que necesito Harry es que tomes el autobús Noctámbulo, en una semana. Te debes dirigir al norte de Francia, ahí debes de comenzar tu búsqueda. Hemos conseguido que te quedes en casa de los Dossier. Ellos te guiarán en tu búsqueda por Francia. Los Dossier tienen una hija, Emma Dossier. Emma ha pedido su traslado de Beuxbatons a Hogwarts, así que le hemos pedido que te ayude en este año de búsqueda. Los Dossier te encontrarán en la torre Eiffel, el 7 de agosto, a las 10:00 PM._

_Si no encuentran la Piedra, los Dossier te dirán otro lugar donde se pueda ubicar la Piedra y te dirán con quién vas a llegar. La Orden necesita que lo mantengas informado sobre todos los detalles del viaje. Si algo llega a pasar usa el espejo que te dio Sirius, nosotros tenemos el otro, en cuanto lo uses uno de los nuestros se aparecerá ante ti para ayudarte en el problema que tengas._

_Gracias, y mucha suerte:_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Director de Hogwarts._

Harry releyó la carta varias veces para que no se le escapara ningún detalle. Cuando acabó de leer la carta, se le vinieron una serie de preguntas a la cabeza¿Por qué Emma Dossier lo tenía que acompañar en todo el viaje¿Dónde estaría la Piedra?, eran algunas de las preguntas que tenía, sabía que algún día resolvería dichas preguntas pero no sabía cuando ni donde. En ese momento Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sabía que el viaje que estaba a punto de hacer, cambiaría muchas cosas. Una vez más el destino del mundo mágico estaba en sus manos. Harry se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño para bajar a desayunar.

Cuando Harry bajo a desayunar, los Dursley lo miraron de una forma extraña, como si supieran lo que Harry iba a comentarles en ese momento. Harry llegó a la mesa y se sirvió el poco tocino que quedaba en el sartén que se encontraba en la estufa. Nadie habló hasta que todos acabaron de desayunar. El primero en hablar fue Harry, como había pasado últimamente.

-Tíos, tengo que decirles algo.

-Ya sabemos que, chico,- dijo Tío Vernon- y mientras más pronto te vayas mejor para nosotros.

Harry miró incrédulo a su tío, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, llego a la conclusión de que Dumbledore les había dicho lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Harry se levantó de la mesa mirando a los tres Dursley.

-Me voy en una semana- dijo Harry.

Sus tíos ni le respondieron, Harry entendió eso como un "esta bien" y se regresó a su habitación. Cuando llegó a su habitación vio el desastre en el que se encontraba su habitación y empezó a recogerla. Ansiaba con todas sus ganas que llegara el 7 de agosto, para irse de esa casa done era tan infeliz. Se acostó en su cama, y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había leído unas horas antes, lo que más le dolía de todo, era el hecho de haber perdido a Hermione y que no la volvería a ver en todo un año.

Había pasado una semana desde que aquellas cartas llegaron al no. 4 de Privet Drive y mientras amanecía, Harry Potter dormía en su cama, cuando los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana lo despertaban. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y estiró sus brazos hasta llegar a la mesita que tenía en junto a su cama, tomó sus lentes y se levantó de la cama. Sabía que ese era el día en el que se iba a hacer el largo viaje que lo esperaba. Se metió a bañar y en cuento salió comenzó a ordenar su baúl. En poco tiempo estuvo todo listo y Harry esperó a que el resto del día pasara.

Harry se encontraba puliendo su escoba cuando su reloj marcó las siente en punto. Harry sacó sus cosas de la habitación y bajó con su baúl y su escoba al hombro, las escaleras. Al llegar al final, vio a los Dursley sentados cómodamente en la sala. Los Dursley ni se molestaron en despedirse de Harry, ni el de ellos, Harry se dirigió a la puerta y salió dejando todo el mes que había vivido en el aburrimiento, atrás. Caminó unas cuantas calles, hasta llegar a un lugar más desierto. Harry sacó su varita, estiró si varita. Inmediatamente sintió una ráfaga de aire, que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el autobús Noctámbulo ya se encontraba enfrente de el. De la puerta del autobús salió un chico, este chico era Stan Shunpike.

-Bienvenido al autobús Noctámbulo- dijo Stan- nuestro servicio consiste en- Stan se detuvo al ver a Harry- ¡¡Harry¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Stan- contestó Harry- ¿podrías ayudarme con el baúl?

-Claro- dijo Stan, mientras Harry subía al autobús.

Harry subió al autobús y se encontró con Ernie Prang, el chofer del autobús. Después de saludarlo, Harry se encaminó a una de las camas que había en el autobús. Escogió una de las que estaban al fondo del camión. Mientras Harry escogía cama, Stan subía al autobús con el baúl de Harry, vio la cama de Harry y se acercó a él, puso el baúl bajo la cama y se dirigió a Harry.

-Muy bien, Harry¿a dónde te diriges?- preguntó Stan.

-Necesito ir a Francia- dijo Harry- a la torre Eiffel.

-Lo siento, Harry,- dijo Stan- pero nosotros no vamos hasta allá.

-Stan, por favor pagaré lo que sea- dijo Harry.

Stan se dirigió hacia Ernie. El autobús arrancó y después de unos minutos de hablar con el conductor, Stan regresó a dónde se encontraba Harry esperándolo, se sentó en la cama de enfrente y miró fijamente a Harry.

-Dijiste lo que sea, Harry.

-Si- dijo Harry- es que necesito ir a Francia cuanto antes.

-Escucha, Harry, acabó de hablar con Ernie y me dice que no podemos llegar tan lejos, esa área no nos pertenece a nosotros, pero me dijo que lo que podemos hacer es llevarte a la estación de trenes y que viajes en tren hasta Francia- dijo Stan- cuando llegues allá, lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar por Albert Prang, y el autobús Noctámbulo francés ira por ti.

-Está bien- dijo Harry, después de meditarlo un rato- pero¿a quién le preguntó por Albert Prang?

-Solo tienes que preguntar en la pared del túnel para llegar a la salida y cuando salgas del túnel, el hermano de Ernie ya estará ahí.

Dicho esto, Stan le cobró a Harry y se retiró a su lugar junto a Ernie. Después de dejar a algunos pasajeros en diferentes lados, el autobús se paró en la estación de trenes y Ernie, le dio un boleto para el tren a Harry. Cuando Harry se despidió de ellos, bajó del autobús y se dirigió al tren que le tocaba. Llegó al andén número 6 y espero a que el tren comenzara a moverse. Diez minutos después el tren comenzó a caminar y en pocos minutos Harry se quedó dormido.

Harry estaba teniendo el mismo sueño que varias noches anteriores había tenido. Se encontraba caminando con Hermione por los pasillos de Hogwarts, iban tomados de la mano. De repente todo se volvía oscuro y veía como Sirius caía por el velo, pero cuando iba a verlo, resultaba que era Hermione la que había muerto, mientras los mortífagos que se encontraban alrededor se reían de el. El sonido de los frenos del tren, despertó a Harry, que estaba todo sudoroso y pálido. Sacó un chocolate de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo comió. Bajó del tren y se dirigió a la salida, el reloj marcaba diez para las diez y Harry tuvo que correr hacia el túnel. Cuando llegó al túnel, se dirigió a la pared que Stan le había mencionado y vio que había una mujer viendo a través de la pared. Se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo a la señora que se encontraba en la pared.

-Por favor con Albert Prang.

-Un momento- dijo la señora, segundos después volvió a la ventanilla para decirle a Harry- el _monsieur _Prang lo está esperando afuera.

Harry le agradeció a la señora y se dirigió a la salida. Había mucha gente queriendo salir y Harry tenía que esperar a que la multitud fuera desapareciendo poco a poco. Segundos después Harry se encontró afuera. Un hombre bajito, regordete y pelirrojo se le acercó:

-_Monsieur _¿usted buscaba a Albert Prang?

-Si- dijo Harry- vengo de parte de Ernie Prang.

-¿Mi hermano te mandó?- preguntó Albert.

-Si- dijo Harry- me dijo que usted me podría llevar a la torre Eiffel.

Albert Prang lo llevó por una serie de callejones hasta llegar a la torre principal, dónde se encontraba un autobús igual al autobús Noctámbulo, solo que este era un poco más pequeño y era de color azul. Albert Prang se cargó el baúl de Harry y lo subió al autobús, con Harry detrás de el.

-Bienvenido- dijo Albert- al autobús Noctámbulo francés¿a dónde desea ir?

-Necesito ir a la torre Eiffel- dijo Harry, mirando su reloj- debo estar ahí en 5 minutos.

Albert asintió y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Encendió el autobús y después de jalar algunas palancas, el autobús avanzó a máxima velocidad. Harry no tenía tiempo de mirar nada, por la velocidad en la que iban. Se le hacía más rápido que el autobús Noctámbulo que el conocía pero no sabia porqué. En un momento el autobús se detuvo, dejando a Harry en la torre Eiffel antes de lo que el esperaba.

-Son 8 sickles- dijo Albert.

Harry le pagó y se bajó del autobús y se encontró con tres personas. Ellos era los Dossier. El señor Dossier era un hombre alto y corpulento, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Un bigote prominente y se veía como todo un caballero. La señora Dossier era una señora refinada y distinguida. Era rubia al igual que su esposo, pero ella tenía los ojos color miel. Mientras que su hija, Emma, era rubia al igual que sus padres, tenía los ojos del mismo color que su madre y una figura distinguida y refinada. A Harry se le hizo muy bonita en cuanto la vio.

-Bienvenido, Harry,- dijo el señor Dossier- soy Lukas Dossier y ellas son mi hija Emma y mi esposa Giselle.

-Un gusto conocerte, Harry,- dijo Emma- bienvenido a Francia.

-Bienvenido, Harry,- dijo Giselle- a la primera parada de tu viaje.


	3. Carpius Dolem

**Carpius Dolem**

Harry miraba a los tres Dossier, eran personas extremadamente educadas. Emma Dossier era una de las chicas más hermosas que Harry había visto en su vida. Lukas Dossier era un caballero muy refinado y muy elegante. Mientras qué Giselle Dossier era una señora muy exótica, pero era sumamente inteligente. Harry extendió su mano al señor Dossier.

-Bienvenido, Harry- dijo el señor Dossier, mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry.

-Hola, Harry- dijo Emma- yo soy Emma Dossier.

Harry estrechó la mano de los tres Dossier y los siguió mientras ellos se ponían en marcha. Caminaron varias calles, hasta llegar a un callejón dónde se encontraba una cabina de teléfono verde. Esto se le hizo extraño a Harry, pero recordó cuando había ido al ministerio con el señor Weasley y todo se le hizo más real, aunque era la primera la primera vez que veía una cabina de teléfono verde. En el trayecto hasta la cabina telefónica nadie había hablado hasta que llegaron a esta.

-Muy bien, Harry,- dijo la señora Dossier- nosotros nos llevaremos tu baúl, primero, y luego, tu irás con Emma a la cabina y nos encontraremos en la casa.

Harry asintió y le dio el baúl al señor Dossier. Lukas y Giselle Dossier se encaminaron a la cabina, entraron, y de repente una capa de humo, inundó la cabina y cuando le humo se desvaneció los Dossier ya habían desaparecido. Harry quedó muy sorprendido y miró atónito a Emma.

-Está es una cabina de _transporteur_- le dijo Emma- su función es transportarnos a las calles mágicas que hay aquí en Francia.

-Esta bien, vámonos de una vez.

Emma asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la cabina telefónica. Por dentro, la cabina era común y corriente pero en cuánto Emma cerró la puerta, la cabina se oscureció una voz se escuchó:

-Destino- dijo la voz.

-Pueblo de Doménech, por favor- dijo Emma.

Inmediatamente la cabina se lleno de humo y Harry sintió como algo lo succionaba desde el suelo. Harry iba cayendo por un túnel oscuro, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba Emma, no la sentía delante. De improviso, cayó en el césped y a un lado de el cayó Emma.

-Listo- dijo Emma y se levantó del suelo, caminó hasta bajar el montículo donde habían caído y le llamó a Harry. El bajó el montículo para encontrarse con Emma. Los dos caminaron hacia el pueblo que se veía a lo lejos en silencio, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

-Dumbledore me dijo que querías cambiarte a Hogwarts.

-Si es lo que quiero- dijo Emma- verás, ahora estudió en Beauxbatons y cuando fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Hogwarts adquirió gran popularidad aquí en Francia, fue cuando pedí mi traslado. Pero mis padres me dijeron que tú vendrías y que si necesitabas seguir con el viaje, yo lo haría contigo y que ese sería mi sexto año en Hogwarts, para que el año que viene ya entre a Hogwarts.

-Está bien, Emma,- dijo Harry- pero¿no te disgusta tener que viajar conmigo?

-Al principio si- dijo Emma mientras llegaban al pueblo- pero luego entendí que era una oportunidad para hacer algo por el mundo mágico.

Harry asintió, mientras veía a Emma. Era lógico que no le gustara la idea de viajar con el, después de todo el le traía problemas a todo el mundo y eso no debía de gustarle a la gente. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Emma fue la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Viajaremos mucho tiempo, Harry?

-No lo sé- dijo Harry- hasta que encontremos la piedra.

-Está bien- dijo Emma- ¿Cómo es Hogwarts?

-Es fabuloso- dijo Harry, sentía tristeza por no volver este año- es como vivir en tu propia casa.

-¿Tienes muchos amigos en Hogwarts, Harry?- preguntó Emma.

Al decir esto, Harry, recordó las cartas y recordó a Hermione y la situación que tenía con Ron en este momento. Una vez más ese sentimiento de odio y rencor lo absorbieron y tuvo que controlarse delante de Emma, pero la idea no la soportaba, la odiaba.

-No- dijo Harry- solo pensaba que tenía.

Emma sintió lástima por Harry, sabía todo de el pero no lo conocía y al darse cuenta en el tono en que Harry habló de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado con ellos, pero no sabía que y no quería volver a tocar el tema por miedo a que Harry se enojara con ella o se pusiera triste. No volvieron a hablar en el resto del trayecto hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo. Era una casa grande, de color blanca. Era un poco rústica, pero se veía acogedora. Los dos entraron a la casa y Harry se sorprendió de ver lo grande que se veía. Por fuera parecía ser una casa chica, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario. Tenía dos salas, un comedor, luego estaba la cocina y contaba con ocho cuartos y un sótano. Los Dossier esperaban a Harry en el comedor. En cuánto llegó, Lukas Dossier, lo llevó con el y lo sentó en la mesa. Giselle Dossier le llevó una bandeja con comida y Harry comenzó a comer mientras los Dossier lo observaban. Cuando terminó, el señor Dossier, sacó unos pergaminos que tenían el sello de la Orden.

-Bien, muchacho, creo que debes saber quiénes somos nosotros- dijo la señora Dossier- nosotros somos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, somos los espías de Francia.

Harry asintió, mientras los señores Dossier y Emma se sentaban en la mesa y le entregaban los pergaminos a Harry. Los tomó y empezó a ojearlos, tenían información sobre todos los mortífagos que habitaban en Francia y las zonas dónde operaban.

-La Orden nos ha puesto al tanto de tu situación- dijo el señor Dossier- y hemos aceptado ayudarte en tu búsqueda. Empezaremos en la zona de París y así nos iremos siguiendo por todo el país hasta encontrar algo que te ayude.

-Emma, te acompañara por si no encontramos nada aquí- dijo la señora Dossier- y nosotros te informaremos sobre tu siguiente parada. Mientras tanto te mantendremos informado sobre cualquier actividad que haga el señor Tenebroso. Tienes alguna pregunta que hacernos, Harry.

-Si- dijo Harry- ¿Qué pasaría si en durante todo el viaje no encuentro la Piedra?

-Eso ni lo pienses- dijo Lukas Dossier- la Piedra es muy importante para poder acabar con el señor Tenebroso. Bueno, Harry, te llevo a tu habitación.

El señor Dossier se levantó de la mesa y condujo a Harry a su habitación, que se encontraba junto a la de Emma. La habitación de Harry, era un cuarto circular con un escritorio, junto a una ventana que daba al jardín. Su cama se encontraba pegada a la pared y tenía una mesita junto a ella. El armario estaba junto a la puerta pero solo guardó su escoba en el porque prefirió dejar sus cosas en su baúl. Harry pasó toda la noche con muchas preguntas dándole vueltas por la cabeza. En determinado momento de la noche el recuerdo de Hermione se le vino a la cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

A altas horas de la madrugada, Harry por fin se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Harry se despertó. Al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano, eran las siete de la mañana. No había podido dormir muy bien porque el sueño que lo había atormentado durante todo el verano, se había vuelto a repetir, provocando que Harry se despertara varias veces. Harry abrió la ventana y una lechuza blanca como la nieve, entró a la habitación, el ave era Hedwig. Hedwig traía un sobre con ella y las dejó en el escritorio. El ave salió por la ventana hacia dónde los Dossier guardaban sus lechuzas. Harry se dirigió al escritorio y tomó las cartas. Tomó el sobre y sacó los que había dentro. El sobre contenía dos pergaminos chicos y los dos venían de la Madriguera. Él primero era de Lupin:

_Harry:_

_Espero que ya te encuentres en casa de los Dossier. Sigo en la Madriguera y tus amigos están preocupados por ti, creo que debería de contestar sus cartas. Los trámites sobre tu tutoría van bien y pronto podré ser tu tutor. La Orden espera que la pongas al tanto sobre todo lo que pase. No contestes está carta por si la interceptan, no queremos que sepan tu ubicación exacta._

_Atte: Remus J. Lupin._

Harry releyó la carta y sonrió al ver que sus amigos estaban preocupados porque no contestó sus cartas. Ahora si se preocupaban por el pero antes de empezar su relación no habían pensado en el. Volvió a reír y tomó el sobre. Sacó el otro pergamino y leyó de quién era la carta. La carta era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Por qué no contestaste nuestras cartas? Estamos preocupados por ti, nadie nos quiere decir nada. Solo queremos saber si estás bien, espero que está carta si la contestes y que nos podamos ver dentro de una semana en el Callejón Diagon. Ron ya me contó lo que sientes por mí, y lo siento Harry no sabía que te hacíamos un daño con esto pero necesito que me entiendas, yo siento esto por Ron y no puedo evitarlo._

_Te quiero mucho, Hermione._

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Harry y el tiró la carta al piso. No podía creer lo que Hermione le decía, que entendiera lo que ella sentía, acaso ella no entendía que el la amaba. También estaba Ron¿Por qué no respeto que el era su amigo y dejó a Hermione en paz?. Simplemente no lo entendía. Suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas y salió del cuarto, dejando atrás todos sus sentimientos.

* * *

Mientras Harry salía de su cuarto, Emma esperaba escondida detrás de una estatua, tenía que saber el motivo por el cuál Harry estaba enojado con sus amigos en Hogwarts. En cuanto Harry salió del cuarto, Emma salió de su escondite y entró en el cuarto de Harry. Inmediatamente abrió el baúl de Harry y se puso a buscar dentro de el. En el baúl solo encontró ropa de Harry y algunos libros que no servían para nada. Fue a buscar al armario, pero solo encontró la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, pero nada más. Debajo de la cama no había nada y tampoco en los cajones del escritorio. Harta de no encontrar nada, Emma se disponía a salir del cuarto, cuando pisó un pergamino. Se agachó a recogerlo y leyó su contenido. Al leer la carta de Hermione, Emma quedó totalmente sorprendida y se puso a buscar las otras cartas que le habían mandado, después de un largo tiempo de búsqueda encontró la carta de Hermione y la de Ron. Cuando acabo de leer las cartas, Emma dejó las cartas en dónde estaban y salió a buscar a Harry. Cuando llegó al comedor, Harry se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente con sus padres. Emma decidió, entonces, que era mejor hablar con Harry cuando los dos estuvieran solos y se integró a la plática que tenían sus padres y el.

-Tengo entendido que juegas Quidditch, Harry,- dijo el señor Dossier- ¿Qué posición juegas?

-Soy buscador- dijo Harry.

-Nuestra Emma, también juega Quidditch- dijo la señora Dossier.

-Si- dijo Emma- soy cazadora. ¿Es difícil entrar a los equipos de Hogwarts?

-No lo sé- dijo Harry- yo entre en primer año, porque la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, pidió autorización a Dumbledore.

-Entonces, debes de ser muy bueno¿no?- dijo Emma.

-Pues no lo sé.

El resto de la plática fue sobre el Quidditch, Harry les contó todo sobre los partidos que había jugado en Hogwarts y también se entero que Emma, jugaba para el equipo de Beauxbatons y que había sido capitana del equipo por dos años. Harry terminó de desayunar y subió las escaleras hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes. En cuanto salió del baño, se dirigió a su cuarto, al entrar Emma lo esperaba sentada en su cama.

-Si, Emma¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó Harry cuando entró a su cuarto.

-Harry, quiero hablar contigo sobre las cartas que te llegaron de tus amigos, antes de que vinieras a Francia- dijo Emma, tenía las cartas en su mano y cuando dijo esto, las puso en la cama junto a ella.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso Emma.

-Pero tienes que hablarlo, Harry, de otra manera siempre tendrás el recuerdo de algo que no se pudo dar.

-No, Emma, yo no quiero hacerlo- dijo Harry, cada vez que hablaba o pensaba en eso, Harry se enfurecía más.

-Harry, necesito saber esto para entenderte,- dijo Emma, no sabía porque Harry se alteraba cada vez más- de otra manera no entiendo porque no les quieres hablar.

-¡¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO!!- gritó Harry- es muy doloroso para mí.

Emma miró fijamente a Harry y se sentó en la cama con las cartas en la mano. No sabía porque Harry se comportaba así, ella solo quería hablar con el, no veía cual era el inconveniente en eso.

-Harry, déjame ayudarte- dijo Emma, se levantó y abrazó a Harry.

-Está bien, Emma, pero no quiero que esto salga de aquí- dijo Harry, estaba algo extrañado por el abrazo de Emma.

-Si, Harry, te lo prometo.

-Lo que sucede, es que hace un año yo le dije a mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, que yo estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, y ahora en el verano me enteré por medio de esas cartas que los dos son novios. Me traicionaron.- dijo Harry.

-Pues, creo que el que te traiciono fue Weasley, no Hermione.- dijo Emma.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues, Hermione no sabía lo que sentías por ella. El único que lo sabía era Ron, ella no tiene la culpa.- dijo Emma.

-Es que no entiendes, Emma,- dijo Harry, estaba un poco triste- yo traté de demostrarle a Hermione el amor que le tenía pero no hizo caso.

Emma no quiso seguir hablando del tema, porque notó que Harry estaba cada vez mas triste y no quería que se enojara con el. Puso las cartas en el escritorio de Harry y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, te tengo una noticia- le dijo a un Harry, que estaba un poco triste- mañana empezaremos la búsqueda.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry, levantando la vista,- ahora¿me podrías dejar solo?

Emma asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, volteó a ver a Harry, pero el ya se había acostado y ya había cerrado los ojos, así que solo escucho que Emma decía:

-Si necesitas algo, aquí estaré Harry- dicho esto, Emma cerró la puerta dejando a Harry con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Harry había llegado con los Dossier, y no habían encontrado nada. Habían buscado en París y en las afueras de Francia. Durante esos meses, Harry recibió varias cartas de Hermione y de Ron, pero nunca contestaba. Solo contestaba las de la Orden, se mantenía en contacto con Dumbledore y con Lupin, que ya se había convertido en su tutor. Emma se había convertido en su mejor amiga y lo ayudaba en todas las preguntas que le llegaban a la cabeza. Nunca volvió a tocar el tema de sus amigos con nadie. Su vida era buena, sin contar que no había encontrado nada. Lo único que le preocupaba era que el sueño nunca paraba y que su cicatriz le dolía constantemente. Había echo amistad con Albert Prang y tenía el autobús noctámbulo francés a su disposición. Los padres de Emma lo trataban muy bien, y estaba por finalizar octubre, cuando Harry tenía que inspeccionar, las ruinas de Lille. Una ciudad de Francia, dónde tenía la esperanza de encontrar una pista sobre la piedra.

Los Dossier y Harry, llegaron a las ruinas y como lo habían echo durante los dos meses, se separaron y cada quién busco por su propio instinto. Emma se adentró en las ruinas, su padre inspeccionaba los alrededores, mientras que su madre, Giselle, los esperaba a las afueras. Pero el instinto de Harry, hizo que pasara al lado de las runas y se dirigiera a una pequeña casa que estaba en ruinas, no sabía cuál era el motivo pero aquella casa lo atraía. Harry sabía que podía encontrar algo ahí. Se adentro a la casa, y empezó a registrar cuarto por cuarto, pero como le había pasado durante los dos meses anteriores, no encontraba nada. Estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando una pequeña luz lo atrajo hacia la chimenea, se agachó, movió los restos de leña que se encontraban, y volteó su cabeza hacia arriba para ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la chimenea, estiró su mano y removió un ladrillo, que estaba algo desprendido, y cayeron en su cabeza un pergamino viejo y una pequeña caja negra, larga y delgada. Harry recogió la caja y la abrió, el contenido de la caja eran 6 anillos, dos anillos de oro, con una piedra preciosa de color rojo escarlata, y una G incrustada en la piedra. Los siguientes dos eran el mismo tipo de anillos sólo que las piedras preciosas eran de un color azul marino y tenían incrustada una R. Los últimos, eran idénticos a los anteriores, pero las piedras preciosas eran de un color dorado, y tenían una gran letra H incrustada en la piedra. Harry, observó por un momento los anillos, cerró la caja, tomó el pergamino y salió corriendo hacia dónde los Dossier lo esperaban, pues ya habían acabado su búsqueda. En cuánto salió, Harry fue corriendo a dónde se encontraban.

-Conseguí esto- dijo Harry, y le dio la caja a Lukas Dossier- los encontré dentro de la casa.

-Muy bien, Harry,- dijo Lukas, mientras leía el pergamino- hay regresar a casa para informar de esto a la Orden.

Los cuatro regresaron a la casa, y durante el trayecto Harry observó cuidadosamente los anillos, y se dio cuenta de que no podían estar unos sin otros, lo que quería decir que se atraían mutuamente. Las letras de los anillo tenían pequeñas inscripciones en ellas y no se alcanzaban a leer. Emma se había quedado dormida y Lukas y Giselle hablaban en francés y Harry no les entendía nada. Así llegaron a la casa de los Dossier y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Harry, en un momento aparecerán por medio de polvos flu, Remus y Albus, así que necesitamos que traigas a Emma, creo que ella también debe de escuchar esto.- dijo la señora Dossier.

Harry se dirigió al cuarto de Emma, y le digo lo que había sucedido dentro de la casa y todo lo relacionado con los anillos, pero los dos se sentían algo inseguros puesto que no sabían nada de los anillos en concreto y tampoco sabían nada del pergamino. Los dos bajaron y lo que encontraron fueron las cabezas de Remus Lupin y de Albus Dumbledore.

-Que bueno que llegaron chicos- dijo Lukas Dossier- ahora sí puede explicarles, profesor.

-Hola, Harry,- dijo Dumbledore- muy bien lo que les tengo que decir es lo siguiente: encontraron algo fundamental para el futuro del mundo mágico. Los seis anillos de Hogwarts, que pertenecieron a tres de los cuatro fundadores. Cada anillo representa a cada fundador y protector. Los rojos pertenecen a Godric Gryffindor, y a su protector, los azules a Rowena Ravenclaw y a su protector, y los amarillos a Helga Hufflepuff y a su protector. El pergamino es el Carpius Dolem, esto explica las funciones de los protectores y las relaciones que tienen con los herederos, el pergamino es algo esencial para los herederos sin las palabras que contiene el pergamino, los herederos no podrían portar los anillos, sólo con las palabras exactas es como tendrán efecto dichos anillos. Ahora tienes otra misión, aparte de la que te encomendé, debes de encontrar a tu protector y a los otros dos herederos y sus respectivos protectores. Emma, tú debes de ayudarle en eso, por otro lado creo que ya es hora de que dejen Francia y vayan a Bulgaria, ahí deben de encontrar otro objeto de los herederos, o si tenemos suerte la piedra. Remus les dirá todos los detalles, yo tengo que retirarme.

Dicho esto Dumbledore retiró su cabeza del fuego, y el siguiente en hablar fue Remus Lupin, pero Harry tenía muchas cosas en la mente y no le estaba poniendo suficiente atención, por eso Lupin tuvo que repetir todo lo que había dicho cuándo Harry estuvo completamente listo.

-Muy bien,- dijo Lupin- deben de estar en un mínimo de tres días en Bulgaria. Deben de ir en tren y ahí los estará esperando la familia Vulchanov. Ellos los guiarán por toda Bulgaria, y si no han conseguido nada para después de Navidad, les diremos cuál será su siguiente parada.- después de decir esto, Lupin se dirigió a Harry- por otro lado, todos ya tienen meses que regresaron a Hogwarts, y están esperando tus noticias, no sabes lo preocupados que están por ti, sería bueno que les contestaras sus cartas aunque te dejaron de mandar desde que entraron a Hogwarts.

Lupin salió del fuego y Harry y Emma se dedicaron a preparar todo para su viaje, y así poder viajar a Bulgaria con los anillos, el pergamino, tratando de pensar que Voldemort nunca los encontraría porque no estaban seguros, y la esperanza de encontrar la Piedra de la Soledad en alguna parte de Bulgaria.


	4. En Bulgaria

**En Bulgaria.**

A la mañana siguiente Emma y Harry, se levantaron temprano para llegar a Bulgaria con la familia Vulchanov. Harry terminó por recoger todas sus pertenencias, recogió todos los pergaminos que se encontraban regados por el suelo, y ordenó los diarios, _El Profeta_, que se encontraban en su cama. Estaba impresionado por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con los Dossier, habían pasado casi tres meses desde su partida de Privet Drive, y casi cinco de no ver a Hermione pero con cada recuerdo de ella, se le venían a la mente las cartas que había recibido de su parte y prefería olvidarse de eso. Así que en cuánto terminó de guardar en su baúl todas sus cosas, Harry se dirigió a la cocina para ver en cuánto tiempo partían hacia el aeropuerto para su viaje a Bulgaria.

-¿Ya estás listo, Harry?- le preguntó la señora Dossier.

-Si, Giselle,- contestó Harry- ¿y viajaremos en tren?

En ese momento Lukas Dossier, bajaba las escaleras con los baúles de Harry y de Emma, y con cuatro escobas, una de ellas era la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. La escoba de Emma, por otro lado, era una Nimbus 2001 pero no tenía el mango negro como todas las Nimbus 2001, si no que el mango de la escoba era de un gris oscuro y en un costado de la escoba tenía la inscripción: _Dossier._

-No, Harry,- dijo el señor Dossier, mientras Emma bajaba las escaleras detrás de su padre,- viajaremos en escoba. Y por lo que se tu sabes de esto, así que lo que haremos será lo siguiente, volaremos con ustedes y los dejaremos solo en Montana y a partir de ahí, ustedes, tendrán que ir a Sofía y encontrarse con los Vulchanov en las afueras de la Iglesia de San Jorge. A partir de ahí deben de encontrar, junto con los Vulchanov, la Piedra o algún objeto de los herederos. Si no encuentran la Piedra, los hijos de los Vulchanov se unirán a su viaje.

Emma y Harry asintieron, tomaron sus respectivas escobas y se dirigieron al jardín para emprender el vuelo rumbo a Bulgaria. Por la mente de Harry, pasaban muchas cosas, extrañaría a los Dossier, ¿Por qué, los Vulchanov, tenían que ir con ellos?, ¿Qué le esperaba en Bulgaria?, eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía en ese momento. El señor Dossier dio la orden, y las cuatro escobas se elevaron en el aire, a Harry le fascinaba la sensación, y emprendieron el vuelo. Fue un trayecto sumamente callado, dónde solo recibían instrucciones del señor Dossier. Harry estaba sorprendido por la habilidad para volar de Emma. Todos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, cuándo vislumbraron un claro y se dieron cuenta que estaban en Montana.

-Bueno, aquí los dejamos- dijo la señora Dossier- Emma, cuídate por favor, y Harry cuida de ella.

Justo cuando Emma y Harry iban a contestar, una lluvia de relámpagos empezó a caer sobre ellos, seguida de una inmensa cantidad de gotas de lluvia impidiendo la visibilidad entre ellos. Harry, estaba a un lado de Emma, le tocó el hombro y le indicó que debían seguir su viaje para llegar lo más pronto posible a Sofía, así que los dos aumentaron la velocidad dejando atrás a los padres de Emma y en busca de la Piedra de la Soledad. Emma iba muy callada y Harry prefirió dejarla así, porque sabía que era un momento duro para ella. Después de un rato volando, vieron la Iglesia de San Jorge, y descendieron para encontrarse con los Vulchanov.

-Listo, Emma,- dijo Harry, cuándo hubieron estado en tierra firme,- ¿estás bien?

-Si- dijo Emma con tristeza, y unas cuántas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.

-¿Estás segu…?

-¡¡¡Harry Potter, Emma Dossier!!!

Antes de que Harry terminara de hablar, un grito los hizo voltear y vieron a cuatro personas yendo hacia ellos. El primero en aparecer frente a ellos fue un hombre alto y delgado, tenía el cabello largo, lacio y negro, sus ojos eran grises, y a la vista era un hombre que daba miedo. La mujer que lo acompañaba era una mujer, un poco más baja que aquél hombre, delgada, tenía el cabello ondulado y negro, mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul cielo que transmitía una ternura inigualable. Detrás de ellos venían dos chicos, una chica y un chico, los dos eran casi iguales, el chico tenía la misma altura de Harry, era un chico medio fornido, tenía el pelo un poco largo y ondulado, y sus ojos eran grises como los de su padre. La chica era un poco más baja que Harry, y era muy bonita, a juzgar por él, tenía el pelo largo y lacio y los ojos azules como su madre. Era delgada y parecía una chica que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie.

-¿Harry Potter?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Si,- dijo Harry, y señalo a Emma- y ella es Emma Dossier, ¿me podría decir quién es usted?

-Claro,- dijo el hombre, riendo- soy Adolf Vulchanov, y ella es mi esposa, Marian, y mis hijos Johnny y Dorian.

En cuánto dijo eso, Adolf Vulchanov, les dio la mano a Harry y a Emma, mientras que Marian Vulchanov los saludó animadamente. La primera impresión de Johnny y Dorian, era muy aterradora, pero aún así los saludaron animadamente. Emma creía qué, Johnny parecía un chico temerario y aventurero, pero se veía que se enojaba con facilidad, y Dorian parecía una chica que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie y que disfrutaba de la vida pero que si la hacías enojar podía convertirse en tu peor pesadilla. Los dos chicos los ayudaron con sus baúles mientras Harry y el señor Vulchanov hablaban.

-Muy bien, Harry, me alegró de que ya estén aquí, apareceremos en la casa y ya ahí, hablaremos de todo esto con más calma, ¿te parece?.

-Claro, señor Vulchanov, pero yo no se aparecer, todavía.

-No te preocupes por eso, hijo,- dijo el señor Vulchanov- Emma y tú podrán aparecerse con Johnny y Dorian, mientras Marian y yo llevamos su equipaje. Y otra cosa, llámame Adolf por favor.

Harry asintió y regresó con Emma para contarle todo mientras los Vulchanov le comunicaban lo mismo a sus hijos. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, los Vulchanov, Emma y Harry se dirigieron a un callejón y ahí, el matrimonio Vulchanov y el equipaje desaparecieron con un pequeño, _pop_, dejando a Harry y a Emma con Johnny y Dorian.

-Muy bien,- dijo Johnny- Harry, tú te irás con D, y Emma tú conmigo. Vamos a aparecer cerca de la casa, porque en la casa nadie puede aparecer por un hechizo que hizo mi padre.

Harry y Emma asintieron e inmediatamente Dorian tomó la mano de Harry, y Johnny la de Emma. Los primero en desaparecer, tras un pequeño,_ pop_, fueron Emma y Johnny. Cuando Harry y Dorian se dieron cuenta, Dorian le sujetó la mano a Harry, fuertemente, y tras un pequeño,_ pop_, Harry sintió como todo el callejón iba desapareciendo juntó a él y como otro tipo de suelo aparecía súbitamente, debajo de él. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró parado en un camino empedrado, que los llevaba hacía una mansión al fondo de la calle. Emma y Johnny se encontraban junto a ellos.

-Listo,- dijo Dorian- la mansión que se ve al fondo es la nuestra, solo tendremos que caminar un poco y listo.

-Te llamas Dorian, ¿verdad?- dijo Emma, mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo a la mansión Vulchanov- ¿Por qué tu hermano te dice D?

-Créeme, si te llamaras Doriana, sería mejor que te dijeran D, ¿no crees?

-¿Doriana?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, pero mis padres me dicen Dorian.

-Ok- dijo Emma- pero, ¿Por qué nos van a acompañar el resto del viaje?

-En realidad, fue por una orden de Dumbledore- dijo Johnny- cree, que si viajamos con ustedes, aparte de ingresar a Hogwarts, ayudaremos a Harry para la lucha contra Lord Voldemort.

-Pero, ¿para que quieren ingresar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry.

-Siempre ha sido el sueño de nuestros padres,- contestó Dorian- nunca les gustó el ambiente de Drumstrang.

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque en ese momento las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y salieron a buscarlos, los padres de Johnny y Dorian. Todos entraron a la mansión. Era enorme, tenía muchos cuartos y un comedor, varias salas, dos estudios, dos cocinas, un sótano, y en la parte de atrás tenían un lago enorme. Aunque eran finales de Octubre, había muchas hojas de los árboles regadas por todo el suelo. Entraron a la casa, y pasaron a una de las salas principales, dónde ardía un fuego en la chimenea, y había un olor a comida exquisito. Todos se sentaron en los sillones, para platicar sobre la tarea que les había sido asignada.

-Harry, Emma- dijo Marian Vulchanov- nos da mucho gusto que decidieran venir a Bulgaria con nosotros, pero debemos de informarles que no tenemos ningún registro de que exista algún objeto de los herederos o de qué la piedra esté aquí. Pero nos falta buscar, solo aquí, en Sofía.

-Está ahí la esperanza- dijo Emma.

-Claro- dijo Harry- a lo mejor y tenemos suerte y encontramos algo aquí.

-Ese es el espíritu que hacía falta en esta casa, muchacho,- dijo el señor Vulchanov- ahora comamos algo, para podernos ir a descansar después de este día tan largo. ¡¡¡Lourius!!!

Inmediatamente, un elfo doméstico, entró a la habitación con unas tazas de té y el diario, _El Profeta Vespertino_, para que lo leyera el señor Vulchanov, mientras los demás elfos domésticos preparaban la cena para la familia y los invitados. En cuestión de minutos, Lourius, les informó que la mesa ya estaba servida. La cena consistía de muchos platillos del agrado de Harry y se dispuso a comer después del largo viaje que había tenido. Nadie habló en la cena y en cuánto Harry acabó, Lourius, lo dirigió hasta su cuarto.

Hermione corría desesperada por los pasillos de Hogwarts, los pasillos se iban cerrando y ella ya no cabía en ellos, y en un instante, todo se apagó, Hermione estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, y Lord Voldemort reía mientras con un movimiento de varita le quitaba la vida a Hermione. Ese era el sueño que Harry estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento.

-¡¡¡HARRY!!!- lo despertó Emma.

Harry abrió los ojos y sentía un frío inmenso mientras temblaba y sudaba como pocas veces le había pasado, y en cuánto abrió los ojos, vio a Emma, a Dorian, y a Johnny sentados en el borde de su cama. Los tres se veían sumamente preocupados pero Harry no les dio tiempo de hacer nada y se paro al baño, para lavarse la cara, cuándo regresó los cuestionó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tranquilo, solo escuchamos que gritabas Hermione, y venimos a ver que estaba pasando- dijo Johnny.

-Pues ya vinieron, ¿no?

-Pero, solo dime algo Harry,- dijo Dorian- ¿Quién es Hermione?

-Si, Harry, creo que ya es tiempo de que me des una explicación.- dijo Emma.

-Si, Harry, si te vamos a acompañar debemos saberlo.- comentó Johnny.

-Está bien, les diré, pero solo como empezó todo, con eso entenderán muchas cosas- dijo Harry, y empezó a contarles.

_**----Flashback----**_

Harry se encontraba en su habitación en Hogwarts, se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno, y estaba muy emocionado porque volvería a ver a Sirius y a toda la Orden. Se acercaba la hora de la cena, y decidió bajar solo, porque Ron estaba en un entrenamiento de Quidditch intensivo que le había puesto Angelina, para que mejorara su nivel como guardián. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba totalmente desierta, salvo por una persona que se encontraba sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, esa persona era Hermione Granger. Harry se acercó a ella y quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver que estaba llorando.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien?- preguntó.

-S…sí…sí- contestó Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

-Sé que estás mal, Hermione, te conozco, anda,- le dijo Harry, mientras también le limpiaba las lágrimas- dime que te pasa.

-Es que, es difícil, Harry- contestó Hermione, e hizo algo que dejó a Harry asombrado, se acercó a él y lo abrazó de una forma muy diferente a como lo hacía. Parecía que tenían algún tipo de relación.

-He…Her…Hermione- dijo Harry- dime, ¿Qué te pasa?- se separó de ella.

-Harry, Víktor me escribió y pues, dice que no me ha olvidado y que quiere regresar por mí.

Harry sintió una sensación rara en su estómago como si un monstruo dentro de él estuviera creciendo y queriendo salir, para hacerle algo a Krum. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de algo que no le gustaba para nada, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste Hermione?- dijo Harry.

-Pues, que tenía que pensarlo, pero hoy me entero de esto- dijo Hermione e inmediatamente le dio a Harry, la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, en la portada se veía la foto de dos personas que saludaban animadamente a la cámara. Uno era Viktor Krum, y junto a el se encontraba una chica rubia, un poco más baja que el, tenía ojos azules y sonreía, su rostro demostraba felicidad. El encabezado decía, _" Todos los detalles de la boda de Viktor Krum y Ana Balachev"_, Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver la noticia, y un enojo invadió su cuerpo por ver sufrir a su mejor amiga por un "imbécil". No sabía que decirle a Hermione y no se le ocurrió otra cosa, más que abrazarla.

_**---Fin del Flashback---**_

-Eso fue lo que pasó.

-Entonces, tu novia corre peligro- dijo Johnny.

-No- dijo Harry, todos lo miraban confundidos,- ella no es mi novia.

-¿Entonces?, ya no entendí nada Harry- dijo D, algo confundida.

-Miren lo que les acabo de contar, es que, yo me enamore de Hermione pero ella esta con mi mejor amigo y eso me tiene desecho- Harry hablaba sin darse cuenta de sus palabras- pero lo que mas me duele es que es un traidor...

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban ahí.

-N...nada olviden lo que dije- dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a todos confundidos.

-Vaya- dijo Johnny- ese chico si que tiene problemas.

Harry salió de la mansión y fue al pequeño lago que estaba detrás de la casa. Que le había pasado, había jurado que nunca iba a hablar de Hermione ni de Ron, pero no entendía que le había pasado en la habitación. Estaba ensimismado en su pensamientos, cuando de repente la vista se le empezó a nublar la mirada y empezó a sudar como nunca, y en un instante cayó desvanecido al suelo.

-Vamos, tranquilo Lucius- decía Harry, con voz siseante- si tu hijo no hace el trabajo, simplemente morirá.

-No no, no señor- decía un Lucius Malfoy, asustado-no lo obligue, yo lo haré por el.

-No, Lucius, y NO INSISTAS- dijo Harry- Dolohov, trae al chico- dijo, ordenando al mortífago que estaba a su lado.

El mortífago salió, y regreso a los pocos minutos con Draco Malfoy. Draco tenía un aspecto horroroso, se veía todo demacrado y tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo. El mortífago lo tiró a los pies de Harry.

-Aquí está el chico, mi señor.

-Que bien, Dolohov- dijo Harry y volteó a ver al chico- ¿sigues pensando igual?, o ¿me entegarás a Parkinson?

-N...no- dijo Draco, con voz temblorosa- si ella escapó fue por algo.

-Que lástima, oír eso- dijo Harry, apunto su varita a Malfoy- _Crucio._

Malfoy gritaba y se retorcía por el dolor. Lucius Malfoy parecía petrificado en viento tal espectáculo. Harry terminó de torturar a Malfoy y se dirigió de nuevo a Dolohov.

-Lleva al chico a su cuarto.

Dolohov se levantó y fue por Malfoy. Lo arrastró hasta su cuarto, y Harry empezó a escuchar gritos de dolor, sabía que eran de Draco. Levantó una mano y Fenrir Greyback caminó hacia el.

-Si, mi señor.

-Quiero que acabes con Malfoy, como lo hiciste con Parkinson.

-NO-gritó Lucius Malfoy- Mi señor, ¿como pudo?, Parkinson ha muerto, p...pero le acaba de decir a Draco que...

-Tranquilo, Lucius, solo fue una prueba, que probo que tu hijo no es mas que un estorbo.

Lucius miraba a Harry, incrédulo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la pequeña sala dónde se encontraban, con Greyback detrás de el.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cuarto en la mansión de los Vulchanov, Lourius, el elfo doméstico, caminaba por la habitación, mojando los trapos que se estaban usando para bajarle la fiebre a Harry. El calendario que tenía en la pared ahora decía 2 de diciembre y había varios diarios: _"El Profeta"_ y varias ediciones de: _"El Quisquilloso". _No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, todo parecía un sueño. El era Voldemort, estaba rodeado de mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy le pidió clemencia, torturó a su hijo. Todo pasó muy rápido por su cabeza. En ese momento entró al cuarto Adolf Vulchanov.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

-B...bien- dijo Harry- M...Malfoy.

-Si- dijo Adolf- lo sabemos de hace tiempo, y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por rescatarlo, tu tranquilo, sólo duerme un poco.

Dicho esto Harry cerró los ojos lentamente, y se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras la Orden trataba de encontrar a Draco Malfoy.

Mientras tanto en Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra, Draco Malfoy se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensando en lo sucedido los últimos días, sabía que había llegado la hora de su muerte. En ese momento Potter, él siempre estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería, tenía la ayuda de todos sin pedirla, el en cambió, todos estaban con el por conveniencia, el mismo Lord Voldemort se había burlado de el, y para colmo, Ginny Weasley, nunca le iba a hacer caso y se encontraba en un gran peligro. En ese momento, entró muy apresurado Severus Snape.

-¿Qué?- bufó Draco- ¿ahora qué quieren?

-Tranquilo, Draco- contestó Snape- vengo a sacarte de aquí.

Snape metió su mano en la bolsa de su túnica y saco un pedazo de pergamino dónde escribió:

_Lupin:_

_Al fin logré sacar a Draco de aquí, cuando el llegué a la Madriguera_

_les explicará todo. No puedo escribir mucho. _

_Atte: Severus Snape_

Draco lo veía extrañado, no sabía lo que había escrito y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Snape sacó un sobre, guardó el pergamino en él, se lo dio a Draco, y sacó del clóset con llave de Draco, la Nimbus 2001.

-_Portus_- murmuró Snape, apuntando hacia la escoba.

-Profesor- dijo Draco- no entiendo nada.

-Lo que va a pasar es lo siguiente- dijo Snape- tomarás este traslador y viajarás a Ottery St. Catchpole, a casa de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

-¿Qué?, ¿a casa de Weasley?.

-Si- dijo Snape- aunque no te guste, ahí verás a la Orden del Fénix y ellos te contarán todo y te ayudarán en lo necesario.

-Pero...

En ese momento la escoba se hizo de un color plateado.

-Draco, rápido el traslador- dijo Snape, y jaló la mano de Draco hacia la escoba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco había desaparecido y Snape se encontraba solo en la habitación. Sabía que tenía mucha suerte porque no lo habían visto.


End file.
